


Dragons of Vale

by Codeblade44



Category: RWBY, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblade44/pseuds/Codeblade44
Summary: As the Vytal Festival begins, all of Vale begins to stir in anticipation of receiving the masses the world over. However, the same is said of its underworld, as the White Fang and the Rozu Clan begin to move. It's only a matter of time before Fang and Clan alike cross paths and go to war...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rats Face the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> *A few months later...*
> 
> Cody: Hey, Blake. Where'd you go? Blake?
> 
> Ruby: Hey, Cody. What's up?
> 
> Cody: It's Blake; I've been looking for her for hours. Where could she be?
> 
> Ruby: Isn't that her right there?
> 
> *I turn my head to see her with her parents in tow; her mother scurrying to meet me, while her father looked like he wanted to kill me*
> 
> O_O Oh crap.

Prologue: The Rats Face the Dragons

The Kingdom of Vale was bustling this time of year, as the Vytal Festival was just right around the corner. A cool, crisp autumn air wafted through the streets as all walks of life prepared for the arrival of the masses from the other corners of Remnant. At a nearby bookstore, however, there was to be an encounter between two worlds… one that would soon set a chain of events in motion that would see these streets run red with blood.

OoOoO

As Tukson was setting up his latest shipment, two men came through the door. One wore a black jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath. Around his neck was a necklace holding a pendant of a white fan, the sail dipped in a bloody crimson. The young man had short black hair with subtle bangs, his eyes as dark and deep as the gaze he gives. The other wore a wood grey trench coat and tan slacks, as well as a small soul patch on his long chin. His hair was slicked slightly, coiffed in the back as it spiked.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun--" Tukson took a look at the two men, his eyes and grin going wide upon recognizing the duo. "Kiryu! Kamina! Nice to see you two out here."

Kamina smiled warmly at the owner, shaking Tukson's hand as it was extended. "Tukson… great to be here, old friend."

"Man, seeing you guys in here sure takes me back. But what're you guys doing here today?"

Kiryu adjusted his jacket as he stepped forward. "We were on our usual protection rounds when we heard you were moving to Vacuo. We decided to add your shop to our route for awhile; just until the transition comes and goes smoothly."

"Yeah; especially since we heard your move's been running afoul of the rest of the White Fang here."

Tukson sank on the spot, a solemn expression taking over as he leaned against the wall behind him. "Oh… so you heard about that, huh?"

Kamina shook his head as he sighed into the empty air. "It's a damn shame how they harass the same folks they're trying to fight for. But we don't forget our friends, Tuk; especially those that have done a lot for us."

Kiryu said nothing as he nodded in agreement, bringing a small smile to Tukson's face. Kamina went into his pocket and fished out four lien notes, each worth 100. "By the way, how many books do you think this'll cover?"

Tukson stifled a laugh at the sight of the money. "If dime novels are what you're looking for, might as well walk out with the whole shelf."

"You know what… I might just do that." 

As the two men started browsing through the store, two more figures came walking in, one in gray, another with milk chocolate skin and mint green hair. They walked up to the counter as Kamina leaned on the top, perusing a novel while Kiryu was looking through a shelf by the window.

Tukson paused at the sight of the newcomers, before slicking back his hair and walking up to the front. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I help you today?"

The girl in green stepped forward, her crimson eyes scanning the man. "Hi there. Yeah, I'm looking for a few books. Do you have 'The Thief and the Butcher'?"

"That we do."

"That's great. What about 'Violet's Garden' in paperback?"

The boy in gray was holding the book in question as he was looking alongside Kiryuu. "He's got it. Hardback, too."

"Ooh, options are nice…"

"Hmm… no comics." The boy in gray turned toward Tukson. "Hey! Where're the comics?"

Tukson pointed towards the right side of the door. "Near the door to your right. We got everything from X-Ray and Vav to Gen:Lock."

Emerald's eyes widened as she went ahead with her last title. "Ooh! What… about… 'Third Crusade'?"

(Playing Afro Samurai 2 OST "Deadly Identities")

Tukson's eyes narrowed upon hearing the title, as Kamina and Kiryu looked at the two newcomers. "Sorry… but we don't have that in stock."

The two newcomers looked at Tukson, as the gray boy put his book down. "Oh?"

"What was your catchphrase, again?"

Tukson's arms were crossed as he recited the slogan. "'Home to every book under the sun'."

"Except for 'Third Crusade'... right?"

The boy in gray stepped forward, as Kiryu turned his body toward the boy while dimming the lights on the door and windows. "Yeah! Ain't that false advertising?"

Kamina slammed the book in his hand closed, grabbing the attention of the two newcomers. "Not if the title you're looking for… doesn't exist."

The girl in green looked at Kamina, an annoyed expression creeping on her face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Unless you write the damned thing yourself, you won't find a single copy anywhere in the world. I've been to plenty of libraries and stores; not once did I find a book called 'Third Crusade'."

The boy in gray looked toward Kamina, unaware of Kiryu stepping behind him. "The fuck's your point, then?"

"My point… is that I don't tolerate anyone trying to scam people by calling them a liar." Kamina's expression turned grim as he cranked his shoulders inching closer to the two. "You should know the penalty for THAT… Emerald and Mercury."

The two looked at each other, surprise apparent on their faces. Kamina and Kiryu had the two of them cornered within the confines of the store, as Mercury looked back at Kiryuu's grim expression. Kamina clenched his fists at his sides as he focused on Emerald. "Now you know who we are, right?"

Emerald kept herself steady in the face of her adversary. "Yeah."

"And now you know what's gonna go down next, right?"

"Yeah." Emerald gulped, feeling the tension in the air.

"So now that you've realized how fucked you two are…" Tukson unsheathed his claws from under the countertop as Kamina spoke. "...what're you gonna do now?"

Emerald's eye twitched as her hand inched towards Thief's Respite. "THIS!!" She pulled her pistols forward, firing a few shots before Kamina closed the gap between them in a heartbeat. 

"Poor choice." Kamina slammed his fist into Emerald's gut, watching as her eyes went wide before she crumpled to the floor. Mercury, meanwhile, launched two kicks at Kiryu. One blow scored on his face, but the second was caught by Kiryu's bare hand. Before long, the man lifted Mercury by the ankle and threw him through the window, smashing the glass as Mercury was sent flying through. Kiryu stepped through the broken window, looking down at the gray boy as he struggled to recover. Kiryu cracked his neck and gritted his teeth, prepared to do battle with the assassin. "You've picked the wrong store to fuck with, brat."

Mercury leapt up and threw another kick, forcing Kiryu back before rushing forward. Kiryu blocked the kicks and countered with a wild right hook, one that Mercury fell over trying to dodge. He felt the force behind the swing, the Aura that had been packed into the fist as it shattered the asphalt upon impact. Kiryu's eye was on Mercury, slowly pulling his hand from the road and flexing his fingers.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Emerald was maintaining her distance from Kamina and Tukson, as the former was armed with two close range kunai. She fired one shot after another before her back hit the wall, rolling to the side as Tukson slashed the wall behind her. She then felt a kick to her face as Kamina snapped his leg out and knocked her right onto Tukson's doorstep, her weapons flying out of her hands as she landed. 

As she looked up at Kamina, she narrowed her focus on him, showing him two White Fang soldiers rushing out from the back. But as Kamina turned, his eyes turned red, a ring with three tomme forming around his pupil as the illusion was dispersed from his sight. As Emerald reached for her weapon, her hand was crushed under Kamina's boot, ground by his heel while she grunted in pain.

"Nice try, prick." Emerald looked up at the Sharingan before her, as the last thing she saw before falling out of consciousness was Kamina's foot coming down on her head. 

OoOoO

As Kamina came out with Emerald's body slung over his shoulder, Kiryu delivered a brutal uppercut to Mercury's chin, watching as he folded on his upper back before his legs dropped to the street. Kiryu dusted off his shoulders as he grabbed Mercury by the collar while Tukson stepped out from the door. "I can't thank you guys enough for this; those two were nothing but trouble from the second they walked in…"

"Not a problem, Tuk. Sorry 'bout the mess, though. We'll help clean up after we deal with these two--"

"Nah, I'll manage. I don't want to burden you guys; not when you've got other places to be."

"Alright… door's gonna stay open later tonight." As the two walked off with Emerald and Mercury in tow, Tukson went and brought out a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the broken glass from his window.

OoOoO

Kiryu looked at Kamina as he opened the X-Ray and Vav comic Mercury had earlier. "You seriously took that?"

"What can I say? Your guy has good taste…" Kiryu shook his head as they walked away from the bookstore, his dragon tattoo peeking out from a hole Mercury's boot made in the back of his jacket.

  
  



	2. The Welcome Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Atlas pepper the skies above Beacon with warships, Team RWBY prepare for a family reunion. Meanwhile, one such reunion sets the stage for tensions between two major powers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now normally, I'd write up a skit for me and Blake... but I'm all out of ideas atm.
> 
> So for now, lemme say that RWBY, Yakuza, and whatever soundtracks and easter eggs I put in... are not mine.

Chapter 2: The Welcome Committee

The skies over Beacon Academy were flooded with Atlesian cruisers, airships flying right over the courtyard as a man in a black suit and green turtleneck watched from on high atop Beacon Tower. He took a sip of some coffee from a mug sporting the Valean axes as his subordinate, Glynda, walked up alongside him. "He sure likes to take his work wherever he goes, doesn't he?"

The man beside her softly chuckled. "Indeed; running an Academy AND a military would certainly keep anyone occupied. But yes… those ARE an eyesore." Just then, the elevator door opens, revealing James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Military. His white blazer was as pure as the driven snow, paired with a red tie around his neck. 

"Ozpin!" 

The Headmaster stood at attention upon Ironwood's entry. "Good morning, General."

"Please, drop the formalities; it's been far too long." Ironwood shook Ozpin's hand as he turned to see Glynda standing with the Professor. "And Glynda… it's certainly been far too long since last WE met."

"Oh, James…" Glynda turns to Ozpin, a look of disgust and irritation about her. "I'll be outside." She then walks to the elevator and takes it down to ground level, Ironwood watching all the while.

"Well SHE certainly hasn't changed…"

Ozpin walks behind his desk and sets his mug down as he takes a seat. "So, what brings you down here all the way from Atlas? It's not often a Headmaster travels with their students…"

As Ironwood held his coffee, he mixed it with some Mantillan bourbon from his flask. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting the Festival, I thought it'd be a good time for the two of us to catch up."

"As much as I enjoy quality time with friends, I can't help but raise concerns about the small fleet you've brought to my doorstep."

"Well… 'concern' is what brought them here."

"I understand travel between Kingdoms is increasingly difficult--"

"Oz." James' face switched to a worried expression, abruptly pausing Ozpin. "You know why I brought them here…"

Ozpin sighed into his mug before setting it back down. "James, we are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this will only give the wrong impression, even IF Salem made a move."

"Actually, that's never stopped the Rozu Clan before." Upon hearing this, Ozpin sat there, paralyzed by the name. "Speaking of which…" James set down his Scroll, containing footage of a fight at Tukson's Book Trade. Leaving the store while carrying two bodies were Kazuma Kiryuu and Kamina Uchiha, the Fourth and Second Chairmen of the Rozu Clan.

"I don't know about you, Oz… but seeing Summer's clan on the move like this; I've got a bad feeling about it all."

Ozpin closed his eyes as he hunched over the desk. "We're handling them tactfully. We already have custody over her daughters, as well as that of the Third Chairman. And that is not to mention the deals we had to make with Summer and the other Rozu officials."

"Oz…"

"But this is the Vytal Festival. A time where people celebrate peace and unity in a world that lacks of it. So I suggest you stop raising tensions by amassing your forces here on such an occasion."

"I'm just trying to be cautious…"

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses… as well as keep an eye on the underworld."

"Believe me, I am." As Ironwood stood up and walked toward the door, he looked back at Ozpin in concern. "But ask yourself this: do you really believe you can keep appeasing your former student forever?"

Ozpin watched as Ironwood walked through the door, sighing as he left. "I can only hope that I don't have to…"

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Team RWBY were sitting around a table in the library, playing a board game as Ruby placed a card on the table. "And with this, the mobility of my army is boosted, meaning my forces are gonna come pounding on your walls the next turn, Yang."

Yang's eyes widened then closed, a chuckle under her breath before her eyes slowly reopened. "Pretty sneaky, sis. But you've activated my Trap Card!"

"?!?!"

"GIANT NEVERMORE!" Yang slams the table with a smile plastered onto her face. "If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you make a roll short, that Nevermore will turn on your _own_ forces."

"Heh, that's just a chance I'm willing to take…" As Yang rolled the dice, Ruby's Scroll started to vibrate, shifting what would've been a 7… to a 6.

Yang watched and clutched the blonde locks on her head, pulling out as the dice were cast. "*Orokana saikoro!! Orokana koto wa mō arimasen!! KUSO!!!* (STUPID DICE!! STUPID NEVERMORE!! FUCK!!!)"

"YEAH! We did it, we did it!" Ruby was bouncing in her seat, pumping her fists while Yang sobbed all over the table. As Ruby looked down, she saw her mother calling on her Scroll, picking it up and answering. "Hey, Mom!"

' _Ruby! How's Mommy's little crimson angel?_ '

"SHE… just busted Yang out on Remnant: The Game." Yang gave a loud sob upon Ruby mentioning her name. "She says hi. Anyway, any news on the Clan?"

' _Super great news: Kamina and Uncle Kazzy are in town._ '

"Really?!"

' _And… I'm bringing the rest of the Clan with me to join you guys!_ ' Ruby and Summer both squealed in delight, as Ruby's bouncing got faster and more intense, much to the chagrin of the resident Ice Queen to her right.

"Ruby, you dolt! You're shaking up the table!!"

"Sorry, Weiss!" While Weiss rolled her eyes, Ruby switched her fleet's sights unto Weiss, switching out one of Weiss' cards with her own before standing back up.

"Anyway… when are you coming to town?"

' _Tomorrow night, actually. I got some quick business to take care of at Majima's docks, then I'm staying for the Festival. And you._ '

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow night. Oh, and tell Uncle Watase I said hi, too!"

' _Will do. See ya!!_ ' The call ended as Ruby became giddy with anticipation. She was shaking Yang by the shoulders, only to see her in a depressed state.

"Yang! YANG!! Mom's coming over tomorrow night; aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah, terrific. Maybe you'll rub this game in my face while you're at it…"

"Did I also mention Uncle Watase was coming, too?" Almost instantly, Yang's mood improved, a smile on her face as she was filled with as much energy as Ruby.

"Uncle Watase? Really?!"

"Yes!!" The two girls squealed again as Sun and Neptune were walking up to them.

"Geez, isn't a library for reading?"

"THANK YOU!" Ren had piped up in response to the question, as Nora was waking up from a dream about pancakes.

"Shut up, Nep, don't be a nerd."

"Hey, hey, hey! Intellectual, okay? Thank you." Neptune straightened out his jacket and turned back to the table. After Ruby and Yang calmed down, they were searching for the fourth member of their team. "Hey, has anyone seen Blake?"

"Hey, Rubes. Blakey left a note: [I'm at our dorm room making preparations. I'll be back to resume the game. Signed, Blake. PS, don't let Ruby near my cards until I get back.]" As Yang finished reading the note, she spotted Ruby inching her hands close to Blake's cards, sending a toothy grin her way once she got caught.

A hand soon grabbed Ruby by the hood, suspending her over the table, as Blake plopped her team leader back into her seat. "Alright, now where were we?"

OoOoO

Roman Torchwick was looking over the numbers, disappointed with how low the takes were with each robbery. 'Fucking Rozu! It was bad enough Junior and the animals I'm working with ain't got any balls, but the ones that do aren't worth a damn. Shoulda tried to win over those yakuza punks from up north…' Roman gritted his teeth, still indignant from Junior's refusal to defy the protection established by Goro Majima. 

But while the other White Fang soldiers were moving whatever Dust they had, the door to the warehouse opened up, revealing Kiryu and Kamina carrying Mercury and Emerald respectively. In between them is a svelte man wearing a golden snakeskin suit with steel tipped black shoes. An eyepatch covered the cavern that was once his left eye, but a sharp grin was donned as he walked right in, a knife in his left, and an umbrella on his right. His wolf tail swinging back and forth in anticipation to sate his lust for violence.

The White Fang soldiers all backed away from the three as they approached, some quivering in fear as the others tensed for any possible conflict. "I-it's the Rozu Clan's Sixth Chairman…"

"And their Fourth and Second…"

"Sixth? You're talking about 'Mad Dog' Majima?" Upon hearing his nom de guerre, Majima stepped before a young Fang grunt with glasses on his Grimm mask. He looked up and down, like the grunt was a new recruit… or a slab of freshly grilled meat.

"Say… what's your name, kid? It's impolite not to share yours when you know mine." 

"U-um, my name is Perry. Perry Stanfield."

"Stanfield, huh? Here's a quick lesson: whenever you address me while I'm in earshot, it's 'Mad Dog Majima SIR'!!!" Majima whacked Perry across the face with the umbrella in his hand, speaking in between strikes. "YOU. STUPID. FUCKING. MORON!!!!" The other grunts could only watch as Perry was being battered by the one eyed Chairman… until Kiryu stepped in.

"Majima, that's enough! The kid's learned his lesson."

"You sure? I coulda sworn he needed some more review…"

"I'm sure." Majima gave Perry three more swings before he finally relented, the umbrella slung over the Mad Dog's shoulder. "You know, Perry, you should thank your lucky stars Fourth and Second are here to keep me in check. Or I woulda had to give you a pop quiz…" Majima flashed his wakazashi at Perry as he told the last part. 

Majima then turned his attention towards Roman, who was smoking his cigar while he watched the whole affair. "Roman, you ginger bastard. Still smoking those RichWood cigars? Those things'll kill ya if you're not responsible."

"Don't give me a lecture on what'd kill me, pal."

"Aww, is that any way to talk to the man who you rented this fine warehouse from? The one you filled with using Dust from OUR shops?" The smile never left Majima's lips. If anything, it got wider with each passing moment. "How many of my brothers and sisters under your command eat it in the process ain't worth shit to me. But I digress… on more pressing matters: these two rats are yours, right?" Kiryuu and Kamina dropped both unconscious forms on the floor, as Kiryuu crossed his arms after backing away from Mercury.

"Mine? Not really."

"Rhetorical question, Torchwick…" Kamina then stepped forward as his gaze met Roman's. "We know who these two work for. We're just here to stick 'em with a message."

"And what is that?"

"The Dust robberies, stop. Your attacks on outgoing Fang, done. The buildup of what you and Adam got left, away from our turf. If you or Otsuru up there fail to meet a single one of these conditions, I will ram Melodic Cudgel so far down your throat, it's gonna be shooting out through your ass!" Kamina was right in Roman's face as he gave his ultimatum. "Now… are we clear?"

"Crystal…" Roman took the cigar out of his mouth and crushed it under his foot as Kamina stepped away. 

"Oh, and by the way…" Kamina fished a kunai out of his pocket and threw it at Cinder, a note attached to the ring at the end. "Mom says hi, sis."

As the three yakuza walked away, Cinder read the note in her hand before stuffing it into her dress. She leered at Kamina, poised to roast him alive given the right time. In the end, she growled into her throat and came down from the catwalk, walking up to Roman. "Y'know, Cinder, those guys are gonna be trouble for whatever you got cooking."

"My brother, especially. With the Sharingan, Kamina can undo Emerald's Semblance whenever it's activated; we'll have to change strategies to avoid any further encounters with him."

"Ain't that the goddamn truth…"

"Also…" Cinder turned her head towards Roman as a stern expression spread across her face. "That job with the runaway… why didn't you handle it before they came along?"

Roman was motioning towards the Dust, the map of Vale, even extending his arms towards the whole warehouse; listing all the reasons why not. "Sorry if I was too busy trying to steal every speck of Dust in the Kingdom. I mean, we already got cops on every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and despite our yakuza problem, we've got more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with."

"But at least we have enough for Phase 2, Roman. So have a little faith, okay?" Cinder put her hand to Roman's face, hearing him grunt as he turned his head away. Smiling, she walks over to her subordinates. "Right. Have the White Fang pack up everything and clear out of the warehouse; no telling when Majima or my brother would return." She then kicks Emerald and Mercury in the gut, waking them up as the air was knocked from their lungs. "And the three of us… are going to have a little chat."

OoOoO

Meanwhile, an airship with a black rose on the portside was entering Valean airspace, containing several passengers and their entourages. A man in a beige suit leaned forward to the woman up front, his head alongside her dark crimson hair and silver eyes. "*Jōshi, watashitachi wa hobo bēru ni imasu. Anata no tōchaku ni sonaete hokanohito ni renraku shimashou ka* (Boss, we're almost in Vale. Shall I contact the others in preparation for your arrival?)"

The woman leaned her head back and looked at the man behind her, smiling all the while. "*Watase. Kazoku zen'in o odoroka setai* (No need, Watase. I want to surprise the rest of the family.)" 

Watase nodded in silence as Summer closed her eyes in anticipation of her landing. 'My little Ruby leads the charge for Team RWBY. And little Kamina's become a handful now that his sister's in town. This Vytal Festival might actually be interesting…'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I've never been this passionate about a project since Death Cum Laude. And I slogged through... what, 20 chapters so far. 
> 
> But anyway, expect this to be the focus of my attention for awhile; and I highly recommend Yakuza for any fans of gritty crime games. Mafia's good, too. 
> 
> One more thing: I'm working on a new cast for this story. Just a little treat for myself:
> 
> Kazuma Kiryuu: Troy Baker  
> Kamina Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal  
> Summer Rose: Cherami Leigh  
> Mercury Black: Sam Riegal  
> Goro Majima: Robert McCollum  
> Taiga Saejima: Patrick Seitz  
> Daigo Dojima: Crispin Freeman
> 
> Just a taste of what to expect to hear in your heads as you read. Don't know any of these voice actors, look them up along with any notable work and press on from there. Lemme know in the comments section what you guys think. Peace out!


	3. Of Revealtions and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY is on the move to discover what the White Fang has planned. With Kamina and Kiryu in tow, however, their mission will find more obstacles than they first bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, none of RWBY or Yakuza is mine. Hell, I even copied and pasted Ironwood's sales pitch for the new machines off of RWBY Volume 2's transcripts, for God's sake; give the credit to Roosterteeth.

Chapter 3: Of Revelations and Complications

Team RWBY were gearing up in their dorm room, each with their own attire for their investigation. They had received word that the White Fang were moving all the Dust they had acquired over the past few months, as well as organizing a recruitment drive somewhere in the city. "Alright, team. Everybody got their objectives covered?"

"You and I are headed to the CCT Tower to research the Schnee records for every Dust robbery and inconsistency. As a member of the family, it shouldn't be too much trouble."

"According to the Third Chairman, the White Fang have been holding regular faction meetings to deliver orders and bring in more recruits despite their previous warning. If I can make my way in, I can hopefully collect intel on their next move."

"Uncle Majima and I know a guy downtown; nothing happens in this city without him knowing about it. Getting him to share some of that knowledge shouldn't be a problem."

Ruby pumped her fist high. "Once we're done, we meet up tonight and share what we find. Let's do this!"

"Hell yeah!" The Team turned towards the window to see Kamina step through and land onto the floor. As the others backed up in shock, Ruby went wide-eyed, slowly saying his name as he tensed for what came next. "Ka. Mi. NAAA~!!!"

"GWAAAAAAAHAHAHA!!!" As Kamina waved his hands out, he was tackled by an energetic Ruby and was blasted right through the open window. As he and Ruby dropped to ground level, Kiryu climbed in as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Uncle Kaz. What's up, the sky?"

Kiryu sighed at the pun and scratched the back of his head. "Geez. Of all the things Tai left you with, it just HAD to be the puns…" Yang chuckled and gave Kiryu a toothy grin.

OoOoO

As Ruby and Kamina came back, the latter cracked his neck to alleviate the tension he got from the landing earlier. Kiryu was going over what the whole team had planned. "So lemme get this straight: you four are investigating the White Fang's recent activities on your own? No backup whatsoever if either of you run into trouble?"

Ruby looked sheepish upon hearing Kiryu's summary. "Well, we'd give each other a call and regroup to help…"

Kamina chuckled as he patted Ruby on the head. "Well, it's worth a shot, Kaz. And hey, we'll even join you guys."

"Say what?" Kiryu and Weiss look at each other, surprised to be sharing the same sentiment.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on Rubaby here; you go with Yang since you two know the most about downtown out of all of us here."

"Yeah, this'll be awesome!!"

Kiryu got up and motioned them to pause. "Now hold on here; I distinctly remembered getting dragged into a fight with the same guy and his family the last time I went with Yang. How would this be any different?"

"I'll be a good girl tonight. Besides, would you rather get Majima involved instead?" Everyone but Blake and Weiss shivered and/or grimaced at the memory of Majima _disciplining_ some of Junior's men for how they received Kiryu and Yang's previous visit. Weiss was the first to speak up. "Wait. What exactly happened?"

Yang gave Weiss a look that screamed that she'd rather not know. "All I can say is this: it was all closed caskets afterwards." 

OoOoO

Weiss, Ruby, and Kamina arrive at the CCT just as they see it swarmed with people from the world over. Ruby looks up, amazed as she sees the entire tower looming. "Wow… I forgot how big the Transmit tower is."

"You should see the one in Atlas…"

Kamina walked up with hands in his pockets. "Oh yeah. Ain't that the first one?"

"Correct. The Kingdom of Atlas established the Cross Continental Transmit System so that the four Kingdoms could communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"'Ooh, look at me. My name is Weiss; I know facts…'" Kamina could only snicker at Ruby's impression of her partner. 

"Don't be pests; besides, the only reason you two tagged along is because you wanted to see the tower. We could've easily made a call from the library."

"Nah, too many eyes and ears in a place where they can hear a pin drop. Besides, you can never get enough of that view! Right, Ruby?"

"Yeah! Ooh, lemme take a picture…" As Ruby took out her Scroll, as she fumbles and drops it on the ground, as a girl with orange hair picks it up.

"I'm sorry. I believe this is yours…"

"Penny?!" Ruby's eyes went wide as she sees her new friend again. Kamina walks up and leans in, confused. "Friend of yours, Rubes?"

"It's a long story. But, Penny, where have you been?"

"I… don't know what you mean. _HIC!_ " Kamina and Ruby looked at each other as Penny tried to walk away. "Wait, Penny!!" 

"Ruby, hold up! GRR!!!" Weiss growled indignantly as she saw Ruby run off without her. Kamina looked back to Weiss as he was keeping track of Ruby. "It's alright, Weiss; I got her. You go make the call. We'll meet up later!" Before Weiss knew it, Kamina runs off in pursuit of Ruby and Penny, as Weiss shakes her head and walks into the Tower.

OoOoO

Kamina catches up with Ruby as she grabs Penny by the arm, hunching over just to catch a breath. "Penny, please! Remember those guys we fought before? We think they're up to something, something bad! We need to know what happened to you the other night. Please…"

Penny looked both ways, like she had something to hide. "It isn't safe to talk here…" She grabs Ruby and Kamina by the collar and pulls them along with her. They're dragged to a crowd gathering in Vale Square, just out of earshot and under the cover of their conversations. 

"I wish I could help you, Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men from the other day."

"Well, where were you? After the whole fight, you just up and disappeared. Were you kidnapped?!"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that. It's jus--" Before Penny could continue, Kamina cut her off and looked at Ruby. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! Ruby, you got into a fight earlier? What happened?"

Ruby sighed as she recanted how Blake's identity as a Faunus was revealed, and how Ruby showed up at the docks to help when Blake and her friend, Sun, went to investigate a White Fang operation there. It was then that she told him about how Ruby was blown back and watched Penny take down two White Fang airships, as well as vanish once the dust had settled. Kamina nodded as he heard every detail, his face turning grim the more he heard. "I assume the reason you haven't told us was to avoid causing a war between us and the White Fang?"

Ruby nodded in response, which caused Kamina to sigh. "Y'know your mom's got a right to know about everything that happens with you. And she will find out about this sooner or later…"

Now, it was Penny's turn to speak up. "Excuse me, but who is Ruby's mother?"

"It ain--"

"She's a Huntress." Ruby cut off Kamina before he could say anymore. "She's just very protective of me, that's all."

Penny's eyes went wide, but they were paired with a small smile. "Oh! Of course; my father is the same way."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He only wants me to be safe; that's why he asked me not to contact any of you…" 

"Seriously? We're not THAT bad of an influence, right?" The three of them turn their attention towards the square, seeing a holoboard with Ironwood speaking on it.

' **_The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?_ ** ' The crowd clapped as the droids bowed in a clumsy fashion. ' **_But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!_ **' The AK-130s collapsed as the crates opened to their bulkier, white successors, each one performing a pose for the crowd.

' **_Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary! These models will be active later in the year, but they won't be alone. Now despite Atlas' best efforts to remove men from the dangers of the battlefield, there are always situations that will require… a human touch._ **' 

The three of them turn their heads toward a hologram of Atlas' latest machine; a titanium behemoth with hinged pistons for legs, heavy cannons on the hands, as well as a rectangular head. It's size towered over the Knights by double their height.

' **_So, our Kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin!_ **' The crowd cheered at the sight of the titanic mech, unlike Ruby and Kamina, who were disturbed by the sight.

' **_Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our Kingdom within the year!_ **' 

Kamina grimaced at the very sight of their new toy. "'Defending', my ass. Those Paladins look too clumsy; they'd more likely wreak havoc than keep any part of an urban area safe. Scrap heap belongs on an open field on the frontlines…"

Ruby hummed in agreement. "Worst case scenario is if it falls into the hands of someone who attacks a city with it; at least half of Vale will be slaughtered if that happens."

As Kamina and Ruby went over the cons of the Paladin, Penny tugged on Ruby's shoulder. "I think we should go somewhere else…"

"Why?" Penny pointed at two Atlesian guards who spotted her, one of them calling for backup. Kamina rose slowly as Ruby and Penny followed suit. "Aw… shit. RUN!!!" The three of them bolt from their café table, briefly looking back as the guards followed in hot pursuit.

Ruby looked at Kamina as they kept sprinting. "Where do we go?!"

"We can lose 'em through the alley. C'mon!!" Kamina darted to his left, with Ruby and Penny right behind him. Penny, meanwhile, made greater strides and overtook Kamina, much to his surprise and confusion. 'The hell? She's covering more ground than me. And… is that clanking?' 

"She went through here!!" The voice of one of the guards snapped Kamina out of his stupor, watching Ruby run along the wall after Penny. He saw the construction platform to his left and tore it down as he stepped past it, slowing the pursuing guards down.

As he rounded the corner, Ruby tried to grab hold of Penny, only to be weighed down while her Semblance was active, crashing to the ground. Kamina heard the sound of a truck coming up, urging him to launch from a wall and kick her out of the way. As he did, he stood up and held his hands out, channeling his Aura into his hands as the truck collided, pushing him back as his feet carved scars into the road under them.

Kamina let go of the truck as it stopped revving its engine, looking over at the driver as he gage a thumbs up. He dropped the truck and went over to Ruby, who watched the whole ordeal in awe and worry. "Ohmygosh, Kamina!! Are you okay?!"

"Am I okay?! You almost got smashed!!"

"Kamina? As in Kamina Uchiha?" Penny approached the two of them, her hands behind her back as she slowly took her steps. 

Ruby piped up with "Yeah, why?", despite Kamina motioning her to not say it. As she did, Kamina brought his hand to his face… while Penny deployed her swords, pointing all nine of them at Kamina. "Kamina Uchiha, Second Chairman of the Rozu Yakuza Clan! For crimes against Atlas, you are under arrest!"

Ruby blanched at the sight while Kamina sweatdropped at his predicament, a nervous grin on his face as he pricked one of the blades with his finger. "Well… shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Things are looking ugly for the Second Chairman. 
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, all of this begins at the start of Volume 2. The deeper we go into the Volumes, the more I'll diverge from the canon, so bear with me. Oh, and whenever you spot the tidbits of Japanese, please don't mind them too much; some of the characters DO speak it and it wouldn't feel like a Yakuza story without it.
> 
> Otherwise, leave a comment down below and tell me what you think, please. I need constructive criticism; gotta find someway to make brainstorming future chapters a little easier. Peace Out!


	4. Enter the Kayabun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Penny and Kamina at each other's throats and the White Fang making big plays in Vale, what else could tip the scales of power in the city...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I sat on the couch with an ice pack on my head, recovering from the brief beating I received from my father in law, as well as nurse a beer from dealing with my mother in law's endless questions.*
> 
> Blake: Hey, are you doing okay?
> 
> Cody: I had to answer questions while your old man was knocking my ass around, what do you think?
> 
> Blake: I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd act like this when I told them about the baby. I mean, I expected my dad's behavior, but my mother...
> 
> Cody: Is crazy about the thought of having grand kittens; she told me herself.
> 
> Blake: Be nice.
> 
> Cody: Sorry, sorry. So what did Ghira say?
> 
> Blake: He said that you're lucky. And that you should thank the baby for being the only reason he hasn't killed you... yet.
> 
> -_-' Yare, yare daze.

Chapter 4: Enter the Kayabun

"Kamina Uchiha, Second Chairman of the Rozu Clan. For your crimes against Atlas, you are under arrest." Kamina and Ruby were slowly backing away from Penny's blades, the former sweating a few bullets as the blades were focused on him.

Ruby looked at Kamina with a confused expression, as she was trying to motion Penny to stand down. "Uh, what is she talking about?"

"I may have developed a rap sheet from my days up north…"

Ruby gave Kamina a dead panned expression. "'May have?'"

"Two counts of robbery, three counts of vandalism, one count of indecent exposure--"

Kamina quickly cut Penny off. "Wait, they still remember the Dust Lab Incident? I thought that accident got squashed…"

"--as well as the assault on Atlas' Ace Operatives."

Ruby went wide eyed at the last one, recalling how the Ace Operatives were the best Huntsmen and Huntresses the Atlas Military has to offer. "You beat the Ace Ops?!" 

"Majima's idea for my Initiation; he had me fight all five at once… and now I'm here paying for it. Great…" Kamina turned his attention towards Penny, lighting up the blades with energy.

"If you surrender now, no harm will come to you. I do not wish to harm Ruby or her friends, even if they are wanted criminals."

"How noble…" Kamina took his jacket and shirt and threw them off his back, revealing the tattoo underneath. It was an intricate carving of a wolf's head surrounded by waves, the left side was the gray wolf… while the right held a red oni face. The face had a scar running down in between the two halves, a trophy from a previous encounter with a rival yakuza clan. "I can tell we could get along pretty well."

Kamina took a stance in the face of his opponent; his left foot forward as his right hand was clenched into a fist by his hip. His left hand became a claw, his face turned into a grim snarl. "Let's see who can win: the wolf… or the machine." At that last part, Penny was taken aback by his deduction, before growling and rushing forward and colliding her forehead with Kamina's.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood back and shook her head. "Oh, here we go…"

OoOoO

Yang and Kiryu rolled up to Da Xing Hai, the nightclub their contact runs in the city. As they get off, Kiryu grimaces at the sight of the club, sighing as Yang runs ahead. "Remind me again why I was assigned to you tonight?"

Yang looked back at the Fourth Chairman, winking at him. "Because you love me… and your sworn brother said so."

"Geez…" As Kiryu walked up, he was sporting a white suit and shoes, paired with a maroon shirt underneath. A small chain was donned around his neck and a black belt held his bottoms together. 

He kicked down the door to the club, sending two of Junior's men flying onto the floor behind them. It was then that Yang walked past Kiryu, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and opened up her hands. "Guess who's back." 

As if on cue, Junior's men surrounded Yang and Kiryuu, their weapons at the ready as Yang scowled at the gathered crew. Then, the DJ peeked over the side and noticed the record was scratched, lifting the needle to stop the music. Then Junior walked up to the two, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. "Stop, stop! Blondie, Fourth Chairman; you're here… why?"

"You… still owe me a drink." Yang dragged Junior over to the bar as Kiryu watched on and sighed in annoyance. 

"What a piece of work…"

"Hey, big guy." Kiryu turned his head left, seeing Melanie and Miltia eyeing him like a piece of candy. 

"Whatever…" Kiryu put his hands into his pockets and walked toward the bar, as the twins watched their prey depart.

OoOoO

Blake walked up to the wall, tracing the claw marks with her fingers. She then leaned around the corner to her right, spotting Faunus given access inside by a bouncer, as well as Grimm masks. 'This looks like the place…' Blake fished her Scroll from her pocket and dialled Weiss' number, holding it to her ear before she heard Weiss pick up. ' _Hello?_ '

"It's Blake, I've tracked down the faction meeting and I'm headed inside. Hopefully the mask I collected from the docks should work…"

' _I still don't see why the White Fang resorts to such a tacky measure…_ '

"These masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

' _That… seems dark._ '

"So is the one who started it…" She donned her mask as she looked back at the entrance. Suddenly, a voice crept up from behind her. 

"Why is it that my warehouses are always used to try and screw me over?" Blake turned to see Goro Majima walking up from behind, patting his shoulder with his blade, Demon Fire.

"Sixth?! What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that this warehouse is the place to 'join a worthy cause for all Faunus'. I'm only here to see how much bullshit these guys are pedaling here." Blake narrowed her eyes as she sighed.

"Alright, but you'll have to put this on…" She hands Majima a mask for the meeting. 

"You can't be serious…"

"It's the only way we're able to get inside. With it, we can figure out what the White Fang are planning; depending on what that plan is, we can report it to the Kayabun and seek authorization to shut it all down."

"I always forget how much of your mother I see in you, kid. If only you were learning under me…" Majima shook his head and donned the mask, looking at his reflection in the window with disgust. "Ugh, it's so damn tacky. If I don't see this mask again, it'd be too soon."

Blake and Majima went past the front door without too much difficulty, as the two of them were corralled with the rest of the recruits. They looked up at the stage and saw a White Fang lieutenant stand before the crowd, a full face mask on his face fitted with red paint. "Thank you all for coming. For those that are just joining us tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtain the vision we all seek."

Just then, Roman Torchwick walks out onto the stage, triggering boos and jeers from the crowd of newcomers. "What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, Deery…" Roman pointed to the Faunus with small antlers. "Now, I'll admit: humans… are the worst; case in point." Roman points at himself as he speaks. "So, I understand why you would have us all locked away, or better yet, _killed_."

Majima leans into Blake's ear as the speech goes on. "Is this guy going somewhere with this, or…"

"But before the claws come out, lemme just say we all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our Kingdoms. Government, military, the schools, even the resident Yakuza; they're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd started to pick up in cheers, a sentiment shared by all but two Faunus in the room.

"And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… no offense to the rodents in the room." As Roman snaps his fingers, the tarp falls to reveal their own Paladin, fully fitted with weapons and turrets. 

Majima looks on in awe while Blake stands shocked. "Nice toy!"

"How'd he get one of those?!"

Roman taps the mech as he continues. "Now some of you may have heard that this bad boy is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. But thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have moved southeast for our new operation. If you want to stay here in the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in… this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The crowd roared as they surged forward, sweeping Blake and Majima up in the fervor.

OoOoO

Kamina jumped back while two of Penny's swords stuck into the ground in front of him, holding onto his bloodied arm. His left eye was under a river of blood streaming from his head, as bruises could be found on his right cheek and on the left side of his abdomen.

Penny fared no better: her skirt was in tatters and her hair was a mess, with three of her swords disconnected from her pack and buried in the walls of the alley. But her worst scar was her face: her right side was torn off, revealing the metallic gray underneath. Her right eye whirred as she locked onto Kamina, before the both of them charged. Suddenly, Ruby dropped in between them, holding them back before they could deal anymore damage. "STOOOOP!!!"

Kamina and Penny looked at the reaper and then at each other, the former backing off as he tried to catch his breath. "Ruby… stay outta this."

"Please, Ruby. He needs to be arrested on sight. The General said so."

"NO! I won't let you two kill each other; not when we should be working together." Ruby could barely hold them both back from each other, as they eyed one another past their scars. However, they soon relented, knowing full well of the mountain standing between them.

Kamina sighed as he scratched the back of his head, wiping some of the blood that flowed over his eye. "Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do…" He turns to Penny, taking a deep breath. To Ruby and Penny's shock, he knelt down and laid his head and hands to the ground. "I've done you and your secret a great disservice, Penny Polendina. And for that… I am truly sorry. I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

"Kamina…" Ruby watched as Kamina groveled before the droid he was previously hell bent on destroying, as said droid walked up and held his head up from the ground.

"I am sorry, too. I neglected to see that you too fight for Ruby. You are a good friend to her, Kamina. If only it were possible for us to be friends, as well…"

"There is, Penny." Ruby walked up to the two of them. "We can work to bring down the White Fang, along with anyone else that wants to destroy Vale. But we can only do it together, as one." Kamina's eyes went wide, hearing the wisdom passing through Ruby's lips. He looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists full of determination. He smiled and nodded at the both of them, eliciting smiles from Ruby and Penny.

Kamina soon heard his Scroll ringing; Majima's caller ID on the screen. He hit answer and brought the Scroll to his ear. "Majima-san. What's u--"

' _Hey, kid! You gotta get your ass down here!! These White Fang goons got this giant robot after us. It's got guns for hands and heavy armor; the very sight of it's giving me the shakes!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!_ ' Kamina hung up on Majima, his face turned a ghastly white.

"Ruby… you remember the Paladin from earlier?"

"Yeah…?"

Kamina gulped as his lips quivered. "Our worst fears have been confirmed." They then heard shouts from behind them, as more Atlesian guards are on their way. Penny steps before them and extends her arm back towards them.

"GO! Stop the enemy; I'll buy you two some time to get the others." Kamina inched closer to the android.

"Penny…" 

"JUST GO!!" Kamina and Ruby nodded as they made their way out of the alley. Penny turned around to see the guards approaching. "I am redemption ready."

The guards soon arrive to see lots of collateral damage in the alleyway, as well as a damaged Penny to their shock. "Sal-u-tations, officers!!" Penny smiled at the guards and saluted, as they stared at her damaged features in horrified expressions.

OoOoO

Kamina and Ruby arrive below the freeway as Weiss joins them and sees Kamina's damage. "Ruby, I got the call and… dare I ask?"

"My wanted poster came up." The three of them hear a crash from above; the Paladin drops down on its feet, with Yang and Kiryu not too far behind as they land on top. Blake and Majima arrive last, the latter licking his lips upon seeing Kiryu on the ground. 

"Kiryu-chan! It's been far too long since our paths crossed like this! Oh, if only it were either you or me in that mech, right now…"

Kiryu turned to Majima and scowled. "Reminisce later! Right now, we got a fight to win!!" The group soon scattered as Yang and Kamina leapt up top and bashed away at the plates above, leaving a few dents in the alloy before the turrets opened fire and drove them off. Kiryu ran behind and launched a kick into the hinge of one of the legs, knocking the Paladin forward as Majima jumped on and ran Demon Fire through one of the optics.

Roman growled as he lost sight of his left side. "Get off me, you stupid mutt!!" He converted the right arm cannon into a hand and ripped Majima off the body, throwing him at Yang and into a support pillar. Blake ran after her partner and the Sixth Chairman along with Ruby.

"Yang! Majima-san!"

"Don't worry. With each hit she takes, Yang can charge up that power and dishes it back. That's how she gets stronger."

(Playing "Thrown Away" by Stealing Eden)

Yang's eyes turn red while her hair goes up in flames as the Paladin's arm comes down, only for her to catch it mid swing. She roars and counters the strike, shattering the Paladin arm before it kicks her back. As Blake and Kiryu rush the mech, it launches back before their strike could connect, much to Ruby and Weiss' dismay. "We have to slow it down!"

"And how do we plan on doing that?!" 

" **ICE FLOWER!"** Ruby buries her scythe into the asphalt while Weiss conjures a glyph underneath, giving each shot Ruby takes a frozen charge. Each shot forms a glacier somewhere along the Paladin, crippling its mobility as time goes on. Soon, the Paladin launches a full salvo into the air, threatening to level the entire city block… until a voice calls out from above.

"* **TENGOKU KARA CHIKYŪ E NO TEKUNIKKU: NAGAREBOSHI!!** * ( **HEAVEN TO EARTH TECHNIQUE: FALLING STAR!!)** " A fireball falls from the night sky and onto the Paladin, smashing it into countless pieces as Roman is thrown through the dust and smoke and onto the ground. As the smoke cleared, a man in a striped tan suit with the Rozu pin rose from the crater. 

Meanwhile, Roman went to dust himself off after being thrown from what used to be his machine. "I JUST got that cleaned…" Suddenly, a shot rang out, sending a red beam towards Roman before it was barely blocked by a parasol.

A woman with crimson bangs and silver eyes walked out of the crater, carrying a short Peacekeeper shotgun designed to fire specialized Dust slugs. She aimed the gun at Roman as the others rallied behind her. 

"Ladies. Gentlemen. Red eyed freak."

"HEY!"

"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would…" The child he called Neo did a curtsy as Summer took another shot, watching the whole scene shatter. The group then see a Bullhead containing the two take off above, with Kamina sighing out loud.

"SHE'S gonna be trouble…"

Ruby and Yang turn to Summer, eyes and grins wide on all three faces.

"*OKASAN!!!* (MOM!!!)" 

"EEEE!!!" Summer caught her daughters just as they reach her, pulling them close to her face. "Oh, it's so nice to see you two again! How're you doing?"

"We're doing great, Mom!"

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Summer-kayabun…" Kamina ran up to the Rozu Clan head, kneeling as he stopped in front of her. Summer's smile soon faded away as she inspected the wounds Kamina had suffered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before screaming to the heavens above, the whole scene going black as the words roared wildly. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?!?!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! What a chapter! Granted, the Paladin fight was a little rushed, but I think this went pretty well, so far. 
> 
> But anyway, lemme know what you guys think in the comments below. Give me a shout out, sometime; don't be strangers. And Drake_the_Cake, thanks for the kudos. Peace Out!


	5. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many trials a man must face in his life.

Chapter 5: Back to School

"*KONO BAKA!!* (YOU IDIOT!!)" As Summer swung the bamboo sword down, the impact on Kiryu's head made a sickening whack. Each strike was harder than the last, as Summer soon drew blood from the Dragon of Dojima with her penalty. Even so, Kiryu refused to raise his Aura, remaining still as he received the blows while the other Chairmen and their families watched.

"I did not make you swear allegiance to young Kamina just so you could kick back and watch him bleed. You had one purpose. ONE!!! And it was to DEFEND YOUR BROTHER!!" Summer's latest swing saw the bamboo sword break apart, splintering into pieces as it scored a hit.

Kiryu bowed his head deeper, as a small puddle of blood pooled from the gashes on his head. "You're right, Summer-kayabun. I failed to protect my blood brother as if he were my own kin. And for that, you have every right to demand retribution…" As Kiryu says this, one of the Rozu lieutenants brings out another bamboo sword, kneeling as he raised the sword to her. Although blindfolded, the green haired lieutenant felt Summer's hands release the sword from his possession, a soft caress upon his skin.

"Thank you, Sanegeyama. As for you, Kiryu…" Summer turns back to the Fourth Chairman. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strip you of your title. RIGHT. NOW!!!" Summer's next swing saw the sword break in an instant, as the audience all watched in shock and awe. However, Summer's stupor was greatest… as she looks down at Kamina, hovering his body over Kiryu's. The gash he got from his battle with Penny reopened, soaking the bandage in blood. 

Before Summer or Ruby could say anything, Kamina knelt beside Kiryu and looked up at the former. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Please… stop this."

"Kamina…"

"Kamina, what the hell are you doing?" Kamina shot a look at Kiryu, shutting him down almost instantly. He then closed his eyes and took a breath to compose himself.

"I know Kiryu was meant to be my guardian. I understand why… but if anyone should be punished for yesterday's developments, it should be me!" Murmurs broke out within the room, only to be swiftly silenced by Watase's hand.

"I made a fool of myself. I let myself get dragged into a brawl with one of Atlas' agents, and I was careless in the process. But worst of all, I put Ruby's life at risk with my battle… and my pride. So please…" Kamina slammed his head down onto the floor, his knuckles pressing dents into the boards as he cried a river. "DON'T MAKE MY SWORN BROTHER PAY FOR MY MISTAKES!!"

Everyone's mouths were agape from the display, the whole room remaining silent save for Kamina's sobs. Suddenly, one of the onlookers spoke up, breaking the silence as all eyes were upon him. "You're wrong, Second. Kiryu Kazama was given a simple order by our leader… only to fuck it all up! Sworn brother or not, he still needs to learn that failure and incompetence needs to be pun--" Before anyone could react, the lieutenant was sent flying into the door by none other than Summer herself. Her fist was literally shaking as her breathing was weighed down.

"Watch those words of yours, Aoyama."

"K-kayabun..."

Summer turned toward the entire clan, adjusting her tie and sleeves while motioning towards the Second and Fourth Chairmen. "This… is what it means to be brothers and sisters to one another. This is why we uphold the _sakazuki_ : to forge bonds of brotherhood that last for generations. And this…" Summer turns toward Aoyama's fallen form. "Is the kind of honor we should all aspire to."

"You cannot be serious…"

"Aoyama…" The lieutenant in question turned to see the Eight Chairman, Daigo Dojima, staring him down. His hair was slicked back and a scowl was shrouded in stubble. "You're speaking to Summer Rose, head of the Rozu Clan as well as Matriarch of the Rozu Family. Do you really wish to contest her authority, Aoyama?"

Aoyama only looked down in defeat, muttering something to himself as he returned to his spot. Kamina and Kiryu were motioned to stand, as they struggled to their feet. Summer walked up to the two, hands clasped together while her fingers intertwined. "Kamina… you said that you are responsible for yesterday's events, correct?"

"Excluding the Paladin Incident, yes."

"Then in other words, you were more than merely careless; you were irresponsible. You neglected the risks for the sake of an easy path, thus putting yourself and another in harm's way. I don't need to tell you that such a trait is the LAST thing I need in a Chairman, right?"

Kamina bowed his head, his heart filled with nothing but shame.

"But… I know a place where you can get your priorities back on track. It's not like the days in Mantle, but it should make sure you learn how to properly assess the world around you."

"Er… if I may: what did you have in mind?"

OoOoO

"You want to WHAT?!?!" Ironwood started to grind his teeth, as Glynda and Ozpin were left in shock at this latest development. Not only was Summer Rose here at Beacon, but so was her Second Chairman, Kamina Uchiha. 

"I said I want to enroll Kamina here at Beacon. Is that really such a crime to further a child's education?"

"Further his… he attacked and hospitalized five of Atlas' best and brightest Huntsmen and Huntresses! And that's not to mention all of the other offenses he's racked up before coming down here…"

"Even so…" Summer's expression became stern, with a hardened voice to match it. "That doesn't mean he can't improve. Besides, this is Beacon: an Academy of second chances. You would really deny this boy, this face, another shot at a bright future?" Summer holds Kamina up by his cheeks, pinching them as he closes his left eye.

Ironwood looked back at Ozpin, who was still rubbing his temples at the prospect of bringing one of Summer's subordinates into the school. "Please tell me you're not considering this…"

Ozpin only sighed, gulping down the coffee in his mug. "Actually, Summer is correct."

"What?!"

"Under all the trouble Kamina has caused in the past, Summer saw something in the boy; and I've known Summer Rose to be a good judge of character. Besides, as far as Vale is concerned, he hasn't made a peep anywhere in the city."

"But all of that hell he raised in Mantle…"

"Is STILL under Atlas jurisdiction, and well past the statute of limitations. As for the assault charges filed by your 'best and brightest', this will also serve as Kamina's sentence. So long as he remains a student at Beacon Academy, he is to not participate in any incriminating activity… that means that until his education is fulfilled, he is no longer the Second Chairman. He is Kamina Uchiha, a Huntsman in Training."

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose as Kamina rose to his feet, bowing to Ozpin with a smile on his face. "*Arigato gozaimashita* (Thank you so much.)"

Ozpin nodded in return, reciprocating the smile. Glynda walked up to Kamina with a stern look on her face. "Now, since you'll be enrolling late, we'll have to assign you to a team that's already established. There's Team CRDL, who live just south of the tower. Team JNPR might have to…"

The elevator chimed and opened, revealing a bouncing red reaper inside. "Ohmygosh! I heard the rumors, but… Kammy. Are you gonna be going to Beacon with me?!"

"Yeah, I'm basically a transfer student, now. Glynda here was about to assign me to a team for the next four years. She was gonna go into something about Team JNPR…"

"What?! No, come stay with us. We're family! And it's always a party with Team RWBY!" Ruby ran up and hugged Kamina's waist as she was giving Glynda her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Pwease~, Pwofesso…?" Glynda could only sigh and shake her head.

Summer put a hand to her hip and shook her head, as well. She looked at Ozpin and Ironwood, still drawing a blank as to how to respond. "They technically ARE family. And he's got Ruby's partner to keep him in line."

Ozpin could only relent, as to not risk finding out where Ruby's pleading skills came from. "Very well, Summer. Kamina Uchiha will be the latest edition to Team RWBY."

Summer, Kamina, and Ruby all bowed their heads to Ozpin, walking out of the office while Ironwood crossed his arms and sighed. "You know, Oz, you're going to regret this somewhere down the line…"

"Possibly. Either way, this new development should be interesting, to say the least."

OoOoO

Team RWBY and Kamina all enter the cafeteria as the lunch rush is about to take off, people lining up to the buffet area for their food. Kamina picked up a tuna sandwich and a chicken po'boy, sided with fries and a soda, before heading down to RWBY's table.

"Ohmygosh, my Kammy's here! At Beacon!! AAAH! I'm so excited." Ruby's squeal was heard throughout half the cafeteria, as some looked over to where it came from.

"Ruby, knock it off. I'm only here to get my act together. It's not like we're getting married or anything…" Ruby blushed as Kamina stated the last part, much to Yang's amusement.

"Ooh, someone's hearing wedding bells~."

"Yang… come on!" 

"OW! Stop it!" Suddenly, the group all turned toward the table on their far left: an all male team was harassing a Rabbit Faunus, pulling on her ears while they laughed. 

"See? What'd I tell ya? They're real!"

"What a freak…" The girl sniffed as her tray trembled in her hands, tears rolling down onto her food. Kamina took in the whole affair before him… causing him to snarl slowly.

"I can't believe them. Don't they give Velvet a break?"

Weiss put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Believe me, I wish things were different, too. But there will always be people who look down on the Faunus; whether here or anywhere else in the world. Unfortunately, the same could be said about my father's treatment of them."

Blake looked down at her own tray, sullen at the sight of Velvet's despair. "I know what you mean. And I used to run with a group created to combat that kind of treatment. Look how it is now…"

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to help her!" Suddenly, a loud bang resonated from the table, as they saw Kamina's fist crushing his can of soda. His hand trembled as his grip was so tight, his teeth clenched as if he was going to scream. 

"Oh we'll do something, alright…"

"Uh, Kamina?" Ruby and her team watched as Kamina walked over to Team CRDL, his tray in his hands after Blake swiped the tuna sandwich from it. He walked up to their leader, a young man with broad shoulders and brown hair.

"Huh? Who are you, kid? Can't you see we're busy with the freak?"

"...it's Velvet."

"Eh?"

"Her name is Velvet. Now, you're going to let go of her ears, beg for her forgiveness, and never bother her again."

Team CRDL shifted in their places, sporting faces of confusion and/or irritation. "Look, pal, I don't know what you're damage is, but--"

Kamina swiftly splattered his food all over Cardin's face, before hooking the tray into Cardin's teeth. He slammed the team leader's head down onto the table, smashing the tray down into his mouth until the piece under Winchester's head shattered and gave way.

The other three watched as their team leader was taken down with ease, as Kamina cracked his neck before looking at them. "Who's next?" Russell got off the table and spun a kick, watching as Kamina leaned his head back and struck Sky in the face. Dove then threw a haymaker before it was caught midair, slamming into the edge of Kamina's tray as two of Dove's fingers went with a sickening crunch.

Kamina then took the tray and swung it into Russell's left temple, before throwing it at Sky and launching into a bridge kick, smothering Aky's face with the dented tray as he was sent flying back onto another team's table. 

Cardin slowly got back up and charged from behind Kamina, only to be sent staggering as Kamina broke his tray over Winchester's head. Holding the boy's head with both halves of the tray, Kamina kneed him in the gut and slammed his head into Winchester's nose, knocking him over.

Kamina looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily from the beatdown he delivered, when a shrill voice echoed through the room. "Mister Uchiha!!" Kamina snapped his head at Professor Goodwitch, who was irate at the scene before her. "My office, now!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry. Had to rush this chapter. 
> 
> But anway, leave a comment below and I'll see you later. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the uber hiatus; writing's turned into a ridiculous chore for me.
> 
> But yeah, I know I said I was holding a contest to see who could come up with an idea for a new story, but I haven't gotten any entries. And after watching some walkthrough videos for Yakuza 5 Remastered... this happened. Like it, give it a shout out in the comments section and let me know what you think. Peace!


End file.
